Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based lifeform that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In ''Alien Force'' and ''Ultimate Alien'', Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. It's confirmed Diamondhead will lose this naturally later. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and now also sports two more on the front of his chest. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which is black on one half and white on the other with the Omnitrix symbol on the left of his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead has darker and shinier diamonds, thinner arms, more rounded body, no spikes and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her left chest. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Diamondhead looks more real-world crystal-like due to being drawn in Generator Rex-style. He appeared three times. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystalkinetic powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Kevin and Vilgax. In Alien Force , Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Diamondhead can levitate three pillars of crystal that he controls to aim toward Vilgax, thus defeating him. The crystal shards that he fires not only inflict more impact, they have a new effect which is having to explode on impact in general. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Diamondhead has regained predominant clothing. As well as a black-layered shirt, the Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest from the left side of his chest. His pants are now white and he has black boots. The diamond shards at his back are now bigger and are 2 instead of 4. He seems more durable than before, but he still gets shattered by strong sonic vibrations, as shown in Ken 10. Since he is more durable than before, he also became a lot stronger than before. He can properly use his powers now and can create more different diamond attacks. Appearances Online Games *Ben To The Rescue *Battle Ready *Krakken Attack *Cricket Strike Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 * 4" Diamondhead * 4" Diamondhead (Battle version) * 10 cm Diamondhead (DNAlien) * Diamondhead Planetary Powder Set * Diamondhead Mini Vehicles Ben 10: Alien Force * 10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone * Alien Creation Figures with Original Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Diamondhead Version 2 *Alien Creation Figures with Vilgax (Alien Force) and Diamondhead v. 2 *Alter Alien Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Four Arms *Transforming Ben and Diamondhead (DVD and 4 inch action figures *Classic Diamondhead, Classic Wildmutt, Ripjaws, Upgrade and XLR8 (Combo Pack) *Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill (Combo Pack) Trivia * He's gone from one of the most used aliens in the original series, to moderatly used in Alien Force, and is now one of the least used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Before ''The Secret of Chromastone, he and Tetrax were the only known living Petrosapiens. *In one of the Ultimate Alien posters, Diamondhead is the only original series alien to be displayed whilst all the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien aliens are displayed. *Diamondhead is the second alien from the original series' original 10 to appear in Alien Force, the third being Ghostfreak and the first being Cannonbolt. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because he is made of diamond and diamond doesn't age. *Diamondhead's transformation in ''Alien Force'' is similar to Chromastone's. *According to Dwayne, Diamondhead is not made of Taydenite. *Diamondhead replaced Cannonbolt as one of the original 10. See Also *Diamondhead Gallery *Diamondhead Videos Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Mineral Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Allies Category:Galactic Racing Aliens